1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning surfaces by use of a cleaning fluid dispersed under pressure by a nozzle. More specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning surfaces using at least one nozzle, oscillating about an axis parallel to the surface to be cleaned.
2. Background of the Invention
The following constitute known prior art:
______________________________________ 2,003,216 Nadig 2,223,963 Nadig 2,660,744 Cockral 3,431,582 Grave 3,604,169 Howering 3,614,797 Jones 3,619,849 Jones 3,624,668 Krause 3,774,262 Anthony 4,191,590 Sundheim ______________________________________
Sundheim uses rotation about an axis perpendicular to the surface to be cleaned.